crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Pits
Os poços ( Birdsり が や っ く く る iluminado. Birds are Coming''in Japanese) é o quarto nível da primeira sala de dobra em ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back e Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogia remasterização do segundo jogo. Um nível de selva que ocorre ao pôr do sol, e omitindo a chuva e as nuvens do primeiro nível, este nível introduz um novo tipo de tartaruga , armado com uma perigosa serra nas costas. É o primeiro nível do jogo a apresentar um caminho dividido. O cristal está no caminho da esquerda, mas para quebrar todas as caixas e obter a gema , o jogador é obrigado a explorar os dois caminhos. Design Imagens diferentes no sol dentro e nos templos. Como a maioria dos níveis da selva na série Crash Bandicoot , fora do caminho, a vegetação cresce com intensidade e espessura com todos os tipos de árvores, samambaias, trepadeiras e cogumelos. Essa parede natural de vegetação evita que o jogador saia do caminho de terra que leva de uma plataforma de sala de dobrapara outra. A selva caracterizada em The Pits, Turtle Woods , eo nível Intro é o lar de uma variedade de pássaros coloridos, libélulas, tartarugas e tatus. O estilo das antigas ruínas do templo neste nível retrata uma imagem do sol com bastante frequência, levando à crença de que os antigos habitantes das ilhas reverenciavam o sol como um deus, como em muitas culturas antigas. A rodada de bônus acontece no que parece ser um lado do penhasco. É uma área exuberante, onde uma cachoeira corre e uma camada espessa de grama existe nos projéteis em paredes rochosas. Tipos de caixas *Aku Aku Crate *Caixa de seta - madeira *Caixa Básica *Caixa de rejeição *Caixa de Checkpoint *Quebra Caixote *! Engradado *Caixa de ferro *Caixa fechada (apenas rodada de bônus) *Caixa de Contorno *? Engradado *Caixa de Tempo (1/2/3 segundos) *Caixa TNT Contagem de perigos *Tartarugas Pontuadas: 9 *Abutres: 8 *Tartarugas da Serra: 10 *Tatus: 5 *Moles: 16 Parâmetros do estágio *Caixas Aku Aku: 2 *Caixas TNT: 4 (3 em bônus) *Nitro Crates: Nenhum. *Outras Caixas: 47 (23 caixas em bônus) Tradução de Aku Aku Hints na versão japonesa *Os bicos das aves próximas são perigosos. Salte para se esquivar. *Se você pressionar agachado durante um salto, ele se tornará a técnica certa para matar Body Press . Isso pode quebrar muitas caixas, a sensação é boa. *Você não salvou até agora? Insira o cartão de memória e fique na frente da parede de salvamento / carga na sala de distorção . *As costas das tartarugas de buzzsaw são perigosas. Gire atacá-los. Inimigos Trivialidades *O nome deste nível é uma referência à expressão idiomática "the pits", que significa algo miserável e / ou desagradável, possivelmente uma referência ao constrangimento de ter de atravessar os dois garfos do caminho dividido neste nível. Também pode se referir aos poços de heck, em referência aos moles que povoam vários buracos neste nível. *Este é um dos níveis para ter um caminho dividido (que é necessário para obter a gema), os outros sendo Crash Crush , The Eel Deal , Esgoto ou Mais Tarde , Diggin 'It e Night Fight . A Rota da Morte em Cold Hard Crash também pode ser considerada como um caminho dividido. *Crash pode evitar os pits saltando para o lado dos boxes e rapidamente pulando novamente para o outro lado. Isso também pode ser feito em Turtle Woods. Isso não pode mais ser feito na Trilogia N. Sane . *Este é um dos dois únicos níveis neste jogo que não contém caixas de nitro, sendo o outro Totally Bear(embora o Turtle Woods , o Hang Oito e o Road to Ruin só contenham nitros em áreas secretas dos níveis). No entanto, eles ainda estão presentes dentro dos dados do nível, juntamente com um interruptor nitro , o que significa que eles foram usados em algum momento do desenvolvimento. *A primeira caixa bloqueada da série está localizada na ronda de bónus deste nível. *Nos primeiros cinco jogos de plataforma Crash, este é o único nível 4 que não contém uma seqüência de perseguição . Em Crash Bandicoot , Crash é perseguido por um pedregulho no nível Boulders . Em Crash Bandicoot: Warped , Crash é perseguido por um triceratops no nível Bone Yard . Em Crash Bandicoot: A Ira do Córtex , Crash é perseguido por um dragão no nível de Wizards and Lizards . Em Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure , Crash e Polar são perseguidos por um yeti no nível Frostbite Cavern . *Ao jogar o nível, se o jogador der uma boa olhada no céu, parece que esse nível acontece à noite, embora haja mais luz neste nível do que em Turtle Woods, assim como não há chuva, já que não há chuva. céu limpo. Isso pode ser prenúncio do motivo pelo qual os últimos níveis da Selva acontecem à noite, já que os últimos níveis continuam com o tema de suas contrapartes anteriores. Galeria ThePits1997.png ThePits2017.png ThePitsWarp.jpg en:The Pits es:The Pits fr:The Pits it:The Pits ru:The Pits Categoria:Nível